23 Tiny Wishes
by The7thSephiroth
Summary: Ever wonder what those wishes were? Now you know! Takes place during FFVII: Crisis Core about 3 years after the Nibelheim incident. Christmas special.


**Hello. This is my first Christmas special. I always wondered, what were those tiny wishes? Here's a list of what I think they are. Enjoy! The italics represent Aerith's thoughts on each one. The story takes place during Crisis Core's 4-year gap during which Zack and Cloud were in the Shinra Manor basement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII**

* * *

><p><em>As she paused while writing another letter to Zack, she thought back to those 23 tiny wishes she said she had. She wondered if she should've mentioned all of them instead of just putting it all together during the last time she had seen him. She began to go over them in her head...<em>

1. I wish that I could find the guy of my dreams. _She actually thought that she had, what with Zack and all... She hadn't seen him in so long, did he ditch her for another girl? No, he wasn't that kind of guy... Right?_

2. I wish that I could meet my father._ She had never known him, her mother had never made much mention of him except that he was one of the kindest people she had never known. She said that he had died while I was very young, sadly, so I don't remember anything else about him. So while I never may see him while I am living, I hope to hear his voice one day in the church._

3. I wish mom would have her husband still. _Not her birth mother of course, but the mother she had known after her biological mother had died. She was genuinely depressed when she found out he had died. She had spent the following nights cursing and drinking, something that she did not realize Aerith knew about. From what her husband told her from the lifestream, it sounded like they had truly loved each other._

4. I wish that I could be rich. _She and everyone else in the slums wished that. She had seen so many forced to live and beg for __everything. Some of those people in the slums deserved to be rich. But she wanted to be rich to make her and her mother to live in comfort._

5. I wish that the children and their families could live in comfort. _The children... she had seen them beg and steal for gil and food. They shouldn't have to suffer because of their parents. Some of the parents were perfectly good people who had fallen on hard times, others were just all but uncaring for their kids. It was the latter for which she wished the children could live in comfort with the former type of parent in the slums._

6. I wish I could find some way to spread joy to Midgar. _Zack had helped her with this one. He had built her a flower wagon and suggested that she should sell them. Something that she kept doing to this day. Flowers were rare after all, and she sold them for a cheap price. She hoped he would be back soon, as one of the wheels seemed to have a problem, and she had no idea how to fix it if it broke._

7. I wish I could find my promised land. _She had always this urge to find it, and she had no idea where to start. Maybe it was the church? She heard voices from the lifestream there first, and the lifestream was needed to find it..._

8. I wish Midgar was a better place to live in. _Besides poverty, there was so much pollution, combined with mako reactors all over, Midgar was pretty much a dump. Especially in the slums,which was way worse because there was no sun nor sky. All of that made her wonder how the flowers even grew in the first place. Maybe it was the lifestream in the church..._

9. I wish that I could see the world. _She had heard many stories of it from Zack, beyond the plate above sounded so exciting... Maybe he would take her to see it one day..._

_At that moment, she remembered that she only had 15 minuites left after looking at the clock before the mailman came to __take the mail. She began to write rapidly, just barely getting it into the mailbox before the mailman arrived._

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time, kupo! In the meantime, don't forget to vote on my poll and review please, <strong>**kupo! **


End file.
